A Strange Relationship
by Slythie-Faerie
Summary: Severus falls in love with the most unusual of people after she seriously injures him in a duel.
1. Default Chapter: An Incredible Injury

Being a cold and gloomy day at Hogwarts, nothing much was happening. All out door classes had been cancelled so most students were sitting indoors, happily playing games, doing homework, and chatting amongst themselves. The teachers were all in their staff lounge just chatting amongst themselves about classes, certain students, and above all just enjoying each other's company with the free day that they were having. Only two teachers were doing any work and they were the Headmistress, Amy Wilkinson and the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
While the whole school was indoors in the warmth of the school buildings, Amy and Severus were out in the grounds, near Hagrid's hut. They were both practising spells and having a major duel against each other. After being out there for about 6 hours so far, Amy and Severus were soaked from the rain and looked like drowned rats. That didn't stop them though. Severus had challenged the Headmistress to a duel after they had an argument about who was better with using their wands. Being very competitive since a young age, they had always challenged each other even when they were students attending Hogwarts.  
  
Thunder struck across the grounds, most of them being real, with the occasional one or two coming from the wands of Amy or Severus. The duel was full on and neither of them would stop for anything.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape screamed. A bright blue charge came from his wand and hit the Headmistress' arm. Her wand went flying out of her hand and through the air until it hit the floor a few metres behind her. She smirked and turned, running towards her wand. Once she had picked it up she looked at him and yelled. "Crucio!" Snape was immediately hit with a red charge and fell to the ground. He could see strong visions of his past, which including him seeing his father fighting Voldemort. After about a minute Snape stood up again and aimed his wand at Amy. "Furnunculus!" He yelled. A bright yellow charge came from his wand and hit Amy causing her to brake out in boils. He laughed. "That's a good look Headmistress." He said sarcastically. She frowned and then before long the boils had gone and she was back to her normal looking self. Snape scolded. "Immobulus!" He said sternly. He knew that this spell would turn Amy into a stiff board if it hit her. She watched it come towards her and just before it hit she yelled. "Impedimenta!" As soon as she said this spell, Severus' spell completely stopped only inches from her. "Damn!" He said stamping his foot. She smiled at him and then placed her wand by her side. Severus wondered what she was doing and soon after he placed his wand also by his side. She knew this was the way to get him and to win the duel. Standing there looking at each other, they both watched closely for any movement of their opponent. Before they had started the duel, they had both put a spell on themselves which would able them to use the killing curse Avada Kedavra on each other. The spell would make the curse powerful enough to knock their opponent out, but wouldn't be enough to kill them. Amy desperately wanted to beat Severus, as they always challenged each other and Severus seemed to always win. As a surprise attack she quickly pulled her wand up and screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The powerful bright pink charge came from her wand and knocked her backwards onto the cold wet grass. Severus watched in shock as the spell came towards him and before long the spell had over taken him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he blanked out. He was knocked off his feet and straight into the air. Amy watched in horror as Severus' limp body headed straight towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus' body hit the Whomping Willow with such a force that it created a loud piercing noise throughout the grounds. The Whomping Willow swung him around and smashed him into the ground a few times. He was certainly out of it and probably had no idea what was going on. After about 5 minutes of being smashed and crushed in the Whomping Willow, he was thrown back into the air and he hit the ground hard, metres away from the tree. When Amy saw him hit the ground she gasped and ran towards him. His body was limp and bleeding from many cuts and scrapes which had come from the curse, the tree and hitting the ground. She bent down beside him and held his limp body. Trying not to hurt him she lifted him up using a spell which made him hover and carried him up to the castle's hospital wing. "You will be ok Severus. I promise." She said softly. 


	2. The Pain Of Waiting

Amy got Severus to the hospital wing as quickly as she could. She knew the quicker she got him there, the faster Madam Pomfrey could get to work on him. She opened the large wooden doors to the entrance of the castle and stepped inside with him. He had not moved once since the incident and this was starting to make Amy really worried about him. She closed the wooden doors so the cold air couldn't get in and then walked quickly with Severus down towards the hospital wing. She was soaked and shaking because of the coldness. She left a trail of drips as she walked towards the hospital wing and Severus was leaving drips also. She could see the doors of the hospital wing getting closer, so she started to speed up her pace. Getting almost to a run she entered the hospital wing and placed Severus onto one of the beds before starting to look for Madam Pomfrey. After looking around the hospital wing and not being able to find Madam Pomfrey, Amy looked at Severus and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back as quick as I can." She said softly as she ran out of the hospital wing in search for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
She ran towards the staff lounge, knowing that all the teachers would be there. Running down the stairs to the main foyer she opened the entrance to the lounge and ran inside puffing. All the teachers could hear someone coming and wondered who it was. As the opening in the wall got bigger the teachers realised that it was the Headmistress. She ran inside to where all the teachers were sitting around and stopped. "Madam Pomfrey. I need you in the hospital wing right now." She said puffing. Madam Pomfrey stood up and placed a hand on her wet shoulder. "What is wrong Headmistress?" She said in a soft caring tone. The Headmistress looked at her trying to calm down. "I'll tell you on the way. But this is serious. Please come quickly." She said running out of the lounge and back down towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey obeyed the Headmistress and walked quickly down to the hospital wing.  
  
Once arriving at the hospital wing, Amy saw Severus' body and ran to him. She fell to the ground next to the bed he was lying on and broke down in tears. This was all her fault and she felt so bad because of it. Madam Pomfrey got to the door or the hospital wing and gasped seeing Severus' mangled body, then looked to see the Headmistress on the floor in tears. She ran over to the Headmistress and wrapped a blanket around her. "You must be freezing." She said softly. Amy looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I don't care about me. As long as he is ok." She said crying on Madam Pomfrey's shoulder. Madam Pomfrey made Amy lay down. "Here, take this. It will help you relax and sleep." She said handing the mouldy green coloured potion to the Headmistress. Amy hesitated. "But I can't sleep. I have to be here when Severus wakes up." She said softly. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "He won't be waking up for a while. Sleep. It will help and trust me. You will be awake when Severus wakes." She said giving the potion to Amy. Amy looked into the glass and then smiled. "Ok. Please wake me if he starts to wake." She said softly. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course I will." Amy smiled and then drank the potion. It tasted awful but it instantly made her eyes droopy and before long she was sound asleep in the bed beside Severus.  
  
Madam Pomfrey got to work on Severus. He was in a very bad shape and Madam Pomfrey knew that he would be in the hospital wing for quite a while. She still didn't know what happened, but knew she would find out from the Headmistress when she wasn't as distressed. Tending to his cuts and scrapes first. Madam Pomfrey had wrapped all the cuts and scrapes in pieces of bandage so that they could heal and wouldn't be bumped. Once she had finished bandaging all his cuts, she removed his robes to see a massive amount of bruising around his ribs and chest. She instantly knew that he had broken all of his ribs and wouldn't be able to move. She didn't touch any where around his ribs because of the tenderness of the area. She saw that is right leg and left arm were also broken because of the angles they were lying at. There was nothing more she could do until he woke up, so she covered him in a blanket and left him and the Headmistress to rest.  
  
After days of waiting, Severus started to wake. Amy was reading a book on Charms when she saw Severus move and open his eyes. She was so happy to see him awake and ran over to his side. "Oh Severus! I'm so sorry for what happened! Will you forgive me?" She said softly. She moved the hair from his forehead and kissed him softly. Severus smiled. "It's ok. I forgive you. Can you promise me that you will stay with me?" He said softly. He held her hand gently and smiled. "Does Madam Pomfrey know I'm awake?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. She doesn't. Do you want me to get her?" She asked him. He smiled. "Could you please." He said softly. She smiled. "Of course." She let go of his hand and left his room. About 5 minutes later she returned with Madam Pomfrey by her side. "Severus. How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey said. Severus smiled. "In a hell of a lot of pain." He said truthfully. Madam Pomfrey turned to the Headmistress. "I need to show you something." She said softly. Amy nodded. Madam Pomfrey walked to the side of Severus' bed and removed the blankets. All you could see was bruising. Amy's eyes widened and then filled with tears. Severus saw this and lifted his arms to her. She ran to him and hugged him, making sure she didn't touch his chest. "It's ok Amy. I will be ok. I promise." He said softly. Hearing these words, made her calm down and smile. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Severus, the bruising on your chest is from your ribs. You broke them all in the incident, which I'm still not exactly sure of. I need you to drink this potion, to help your bones grow back." She said softly. Severus nodded. She handed him a clear liquid which had a strong fishy smell to it. "That smells revolting." He said softly. "Amy, can you block my nose. I don't want to smell this when I drink it." He said softly. She smiled and gently held his nose so he couldn't smell the potion. He drank the potion and then started to cough. "That was so gross." He said sternly. Madam Pomfrey sat down next to Severus. "I need to tell you some news. It might shock you though. Headmistress you might want to sit also." She said in a slow pace. Amy sat down and held Severus' hand. When he heard those words, he started to feel a little uneasy. "What is it Pomfrey?" He asked curiously. She took a deep breath. "Well. From the extent of your injuries to the chest area, you might never be able to walk again. The bones in your ribs are all broken and the potion might not cure them properly." She said pausing. Amy started to cry again. "Oh Severus. This is all my fault. Why did I blast you into the tree? Why?" She said with tears streaming down her face. Severus pulled her into a hug again. "Amy. It's ok. I'm strong. I will fight this." He said whispering in her ear. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Madam Pomfrey left the room leaving the two of them together by themselves. 


End file.
